


Proposition

by amyfortuna



Series: Season of Kink 2017 [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy Kink, Seduction, Treat, Uncle/Niece Incest, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Aredhel, barely of age, wants only one person to rid her of her virginity.





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Also fulfils my Season of Kink square for Barebacking/Unsafe Sex.

"What would your father say, I wonder, if he found us like this?" Fëanáro, for all his words, did not draw back his hand from Irissë's breast, slowly caressing her nipple with clever swipes of his thumb. She was sitting on the desk in front of him, her white dress unbuttoned and her long legs parted, leaving most of her body accessible to her uncle's fingers. 

"He would probably blame you for seducing me," Irissë said breathlessly, and then gasped. "Ah! Don't stop!" 

"Has Nolofinwë ever _met_ you?" Fëanáro said, obeying her and continuing to stroke her breast firmly. "I didn't come slinking into _your_ study, interrupt what you were doing, perch myself on _your_ desk and bare myself while demanding kisses and caresses."

"Fair point," Irissë said. "So kiss me again." Fëanáro complied, pressing close. His erection, still trapped by his leggings, nudged at her inner thigh. His mouth was hot on hers, the fiery, half-familiar, taste of him drugging her senses, pushing her to heights of arousal she'd only imagined before. 

"I want you to take me today," she whispered against his lips. "I've had enough of teasing and play. Virgin I may be yet but I know what I want." 

"Here, with your half-uncle, on a desk in the middle of the afternoon?" Fëanáro said, drawing back a little. "Wouldn't you rather a fumbling first lover's caresses under the silvery light of Telperion? Or perhaps a wild romp in the woods with a Maia is more your taste?" 

Irissë laughed. "No, I want someone who knows what he's doing. There's no surety of that with Maiar, and with an agemate -- pah!" She slid her hands up his biceps and began tugging at his sweat-drenched shirt. "You're exactly what I need, and I don't give a damn about the time or place, so get inside me." 

Fëanáro drew back to remove his shirt, throwing it down on the table beside her, and then pulled his leggings down, letting his erection spring free. She reached down immediately, and he let her stroke his cock for a little while, her hands almost tentative, experimental. 

His fingers trailed down her abdomen to the nest of soft dark hair between her legs, already damp. The heat of her was like a furnace and he couldn't keep himself from pressing further, one finger dancing over the hard nub of her clit, two more slipping inside her. She was so aroused and wet with slick heavy juices that it was easy, her hole widening even as he pressed a third finger in, sliding them along the soft curves of her walls, angling upward to find all the places that made her gasp and gush even more fluid. 

"This isn't safe," he said, breath short. "Me inside you -- you could conceive from it." 

"I know." She gave him a quick, questioning glance. "Would you want that?"

"I _always_ want more children," he said. "Always." 

She smiled, a half-shrouded mysterious glance upward at him, and said nothing, but let go of him, lying back along the table, presenting herself to him like a white-wrapped gift half out of its paper. The scent of her was intoxicating, and Fëanáro was long past the point of resisting her. The desk was at just the right height for him to push his cock smoothly into her, not stopping until he was balls-deep inside her, covering up her brief gasp of pain with a long delicious kiss. 

"I like that there's a chance," she said breathlessly, rocking up into him as he began to thrust. "Between us, we could make a work so fair and fine -- ah! yes, right there! -- that it would never be equalled while Arda lasts." 

He nipped at her throat for answer, and she let her head fall back, her hair cascading off the desk and down to the floor on the other side of it. His eyes were bright as stars, and hers, equally alight with passion. 

"A child of ours, conceived in dangerous desire, with Finwë's blood twice over in their veins, would change the very course of the world," he said, his eyes meeting hers. 

"I long for nothing less," Irissë said, and wrapped her arms and legs around him, drawing him close. Fëanáro slipped a hand between their bodies to press against her clit, stroking her firmly, watching her face as she gasped and her eyes fluttered shut, as after a few moments she fell apart around him, quivering against him, clenching rhythmically at his cock inside her. 

As she lay back spent, he thrust into her again and again, sweat beading on his brow, his mouth worrying at her hard nipples, his hands on the desk by her shoulders, hips pounding into her relentlessly until finally he gave one last thrust and came inside her warm and willing body. His seed pulsed from him in long jets, showering her womb, and she reflexively tightened around him, holding him inside her as he pressed kiss after kiss to her fair throat, to her temples, to her mouth. 

"Ours," she breathed as he slid from her, still shaking. "This moment was ours, and nothing will ever take it away." 

Fëanáro kissed her on the mouth, then stood up fully, pulling up his leggings, and held out a hand to her. She took it, and sat up on the desk, regarding her white gown, now slightly damp. 

"I shall have to go home with your seed and my juices sliding down my thighs, and my dress stained with our lovemaking," she said, belying her aggrieved tone with a grin and a wink. 

He kissed her again, lingering, slow and sweet. "That is your fate, if you will proposition people at their desks in Laurelin's light," he said, smiling. 

"Then come to me next time," she said. "Live dangerously. Ravish me in my own bed, in your half-brother's house, under the light of Telperion, and leave me soaked in your seed before the Mingling comes."


End file.
